


And Hard To See

by the_link_dock



Series: In the Dark, is There Light? [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Bruises, Dark Jack, Dark Tang Yi, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gangsters, Gen, Gentle Jack, Gentleness, Heavy Angst, Hurt Shao Fei, Hurt/Comfort, Marking, Muteness, Nicknames, Not in a fun way, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Shao Fei goes mute, Soft Tang Yi, Trauma, a lot of hurt though, beginnings of comfort, but not to Shao Fei, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: Shao Fei goes home
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian & Meng Shaofei, Jack | Fang Liangdian & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi
Series: In the Dark, is There Light? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746154
Comments: 35
Kudos: 163





	And Hard To See

**Author's Note:**

> this was really hard to write so please go easy if something doesn’t seem right 
> 
> Xiâo Niâo means Little Bird

Shao Fei was shivering when they finally got to Tang Yi’s house. 

He had curled in on himself and was clutching the sleeve of Jack’s leather jacket hard enough the his fist was shaking, but he didn’t pull at it so it remained covering his lower half. 

His muscles were sore and every time they hit a bump Shao Fei twitched at the sharp stinging from his lower half. 

Everything hurt from his waist down, and it got progressively worse as the car ride dragged on. 

It started as an uncomfortably hot sensation from his rectum and progressively got more painful until Shao Fei was fighting the urge to cry out. 

His insides felt weird and stretched out and it felt like a piece of him was ripped out, but now that he was empty he felt better. 

His legs were shaking from exhaustion from how tense his muscles were and even though Shao Fei trusted the gang members to not hurt him, Shao Fei couldn’t make himself relax and he was near tears with frustration and tiredness. 

His insides an upper legs were hot but the rest of him was freezing. 

His feet and hands felt like ice and his chest was covered in goosebumps and it made Shao Fei realise how exposed he was. 

How vulnerable he was. 

He blinked slowly from his stare at the backseat air vents and tilted his head up to see the back of Tang Yi’s seat. 

Shao Fei grit his teeth at the soreness in his neck but let out a silent groan as the pain receded the longer he looked up. 

Shao Fei let his gaze drift to Jack. 

Jack was surprising in how serious and soft he’d been towards Shao Fei. 

If it were under any other circumstances, Shao Fei probably would’ve laughed. Yesterday he probably would’ve laughed. 

Now, he wanted to curl up and forget everything and never see anyone again. 

* * *

  
Jack was focused on driving and quickly and carefully as possible. He squeezed the steering wheel tighter every-time he couldn’t avoid a pothole and mentally apologised to Officer Meng. 

Tang Yi’s hands were stiff in his lap and he stared straight ahead, not paying any actual attention to what was in front of him. 

His thoughts were racing with possible explanations for who could’ve done this and why Meng Shao Fei was so against the police for help. 

Without anyone saying it, the hospital was out of the question, no matter how much it would probably benefit Shao Fei. 

Shao Fei couldn’t afford to be recognised at the hospital as a police officer and have it reported to the chief. 

Tang Yi couldn’t afford word getting around that he’d helped a police officer, especially one that’s been on his ass for over three years now. 

Jack couldn’t afford his jacket to be taken as evidence because there was a lot of unsavoury residue on it from all sorts of drug dealings and interrogations that used less than legal techniques. 

With all these thoughts and none spoken out loud, they went to Tang Yi’s house. 

* * *

Jack carried Officer Meng out of the car; purely because it was his job to do the heavy lifting. 

Tang Yi unlocked and opened the front door, glad that he’d dismissed Li Zhi De earlier yesterday for the weekend. 

Jack followed Tang Yi’s instructions to take Officer Meng upstairs and took care in not jostling the skinny man in his arms. 

They ended up in a guest room’s bathroom and Jack delicately set Shao Fei on the edge of the bath tub. 

In the light, it was easier to see all of the external damage. 

There were bite marks on the back of his shoulders and the sides of his neck that were tender and raw. Some had pinpricks of blood that had already dried and some were just an ugly purple-green colour. 

There were scratches down his chest that stung every time he took a breath and rough scrapes on his stomach that ached dully. 

“Does it hurt?”

Shao Fei’s arms moved from where they were curled around his chest to grip the jacket in his lap but didn’t answer. 

Jack looked to Tang Yi and saw his boss getting wash cloths and towels. 

Jack looked back at Officer Meng to see the man hunched in on himself. 

Jack tightened his lips before starting the bath water and rolling his shirt sleeves up. 

Tang Yi tried to make himself as useful as possible, despite never encountering a situation like this first hand. 

He’d come across victims like this before, but it was never anyone he knew. 

Never anyone he had to personally take care of. 

Tang Yi got special soaps that were reserved for his sister to keep her skin soft, and figured it would be gentle on Shao Fei’s body. 

He turned around when he heard the water running and saw it had already began to turn pink and dirty just from reaching Shao Fei’s feet. 

Shao Fei flinched when the water touched him. It snapped him out of his stupor and when he looked towards the faucet, he saw Jack plugging the drain. 

Jack turned his head towards Tang Yi when the gang leader brought the supplies over to him. 

“We might need to drain the water a few times.”

Tang Yi nodded stiffly and glanced at Shao Fei. He was moving his toes in the water but still kept his head down and his shoulders tense. 

“I’m going to get a first aid kit.” Tang Yi said, giving a slight nod to Shao Fei’s legs where they were scraped and bruised. 

Jack nodded and got one of the towels and turned his head to see Shao Fei staring blankly at the water. 

Jack opened his mouth but hesitated at how to address the man. He didn’t think being formally addressed would be well received, and he wasn’t sure if calling the man in a more familiar sense would be better. 

“ _Xiâo Niâo_ ,” Jack called softly, giving a slight smile when Shao Fei turned to looked at him with shadowed eyes that were bright with surprise. 

Jack tilted his head to the side and leaned closer, “Is that okay?”

Shao Fei looked away but nodded and Jack smiled wider before it faded. 

“Do you want to use a towel?”

Shao Fei gripped tighter into the leather jacket in his lap with a frown. 

It was ridiculous to want to keep the jacket over him. It would get wet and ruined and it wasn’t even Shao Fei’s to mess up, but the jacket meant safety and Shao Fei didn’t want to let it go. 

“We can put my jacket here,” Jack scooched over to make space for it, “and when you get done it’ll be dry and ready for you to wear.”

Shao Fei looked at the corner of the tub and nodded, stop not wanting to speak. 

Jack laid the towel over Shao Fei’s lower half, and it did a much better job of keeping the police officer covered. 

Shao Fei slid the jacket off from under the protection of the towel and let Jack take it from his hands. 

The bath water was above his ankles now and Tang Yi returned with a white medical box and a set of pyjamas and unused underwear. 

Tang Yi knelt next to Jack and looked at the jacket on the floor and the despondent Shao Fei. 

Tang Yi leaned so his mouth was by Jack’s ear, “I called Jun Wei, he said to monitor Shao Fei for any signs of infection or possible drug side effects.”

Jack nodded and reached his hand into the water to make sure it was still comfortably warm. 

Tang Yi shifted until he was sitting with his legs folded and opened the medical box on his lap. “Has he said anything?”

Shao Fei was too dissociative to notice they were talking about him. He let his mind drift off and go silent and focused on the way the water rippled from being filled and his occasional kick. 

Jack shook his head but gave a small smile, “He responded though. He’s very come-and-go right now.”

Tang Yi nodded with a grimace and pulled out the antiseptics and gauze. 

“Shao Fei?”

Shao Fei jolted and he felt his heart race in panic. 

His breathing had picked up before he realised and he was squeezing the edge of the porcelain tub tight enough to make his arms shake and his finger tips hurt. 

Tang Yi reached a hand out but stopped himself and looked to Jack. 

Jack didn’t know how to help without touching Shao Fei in some way, and at the moment that would be counterproductive. 

“ _Xiâo Niâo_ ,” Jack spoke, trying to get through whatever haze Shao Fei was going into. 

Tang Yi stared at Jack with obvious surprise. _Little bird?_

“ _Xiâo Niâo_ ,” Jack tried again, raising his voice but keeping it calm and gentle. 

That got Shao Fei to look at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes. 

“Take deep breaths, deep breaths.”

Tang Yi demonstrated by making a show of inhaling heavily and exhaling loudly. 

Shao Fei copied him and after a few stuttering tries he was able to get his breathing back to normal and he could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. 

Tang Yi was concerned with what triggered Shao Fei and frowned at the only explanation being the cop’s own name. 

Jack’s nickname would be a good substitute, but would Shao Fei have to change his name if he wanted to go back to work?

Tang Yi’s frown shifted from worry to hard anger at the thought of Shao Fei returning to the precinct. 

Obviously something had happened between Shao Fei and the law enforcement, possibly related to what happened hours ago. 

Tang Yi wasn’t sure and Shao Fei was not in a talkative mood, which made the situation all the more heartbreaking, which was a shocking revelation. 

All Tang Yi ever wanted was for Shao Fei to shut up and leave him alone. Tang Yi just wanted goddamn peace and quiet, but nothing about Shao Fei’s silence was peaceful. 

It was eerie and sad. 

* * *

The bath was taxing for everyone. 

Shao Fei couldn’t keep himself quiet, despite how hard he tried, and his cooked sobs were breaking Tang Yi’s heart. 

Jack pushed through and gently wiped across Shao Fei’s shoulders and held them firmly in place when Shao Fei tried to squirm away. 

“It’s okay, Xiâo Niâo.”

“Almost done.”

“Just a few more times.”

Jack talked to him to keep Shao Fei’s mind present. 

When he finished scrubbing a certain area, Tang Yi took his place with rubbing alcohol and cleaned any bites, scrapes, or scratches. 

Tang Yi didn’t falter in his ministrations when Shao Fei started crying, though it was hard for him to not comfort the man through physical affection. 

Tang Yi wanted to wrap Shao Fei up and keep the world locked away from hurting him ever again. 

It was a protective feeling that was foreign to Tang Yi and he was surprised he felt it so fiercely for Shao Fei. 

Instead of physically comforting Shao Fei, Tang Yi also spoke softly to him. 

“I know it hurts.”

“When we’re done you can sleep.”

“Take a breath.”

Shao Fei was near unconsciousness with exhaustion and he couldn’t muster up the energy to force his body to move. 

Jack or Tang Yi—Shao Fei closed his eyes so he wasn’t sure who did what—would lift his arms or legs when needed. 

After almost two hours of delicate scrubbing, the sun began to rise and Jack drained the tub for the last time. 

Together, he and Tang Yi pulled Shao Fei out of the tub and set him on the edge, quickly changing to sopping wet towel that had covered him for a new dry one. 

Shao Fei was too tired to notice. 

Tang Yi put gauze on the worst of the bite marks and taped them on with medical tape. 

He did the same for the more irritated scratches and bandages all the scrapes he saw that were bigger than a wedding ring. 

The hardest part was easily when Jack had to clean Shao Fei’s private parts, but now the worst was over and Tang Yi helped dress Shao Fei while Jack held Shao Fei upright. 

The two half-carried Shao Fei to the guest bed and as soon as Shao Fei came in contact with the soft bedding, his body was slumping and his mind drifted as sleep took him over. 


End file.
